


灵魂相认

by EtherLethe



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherLethe/pseuds/EtherLethe





	灵魂相认

BGM：灵魂相认-张敬轩

存在宇宙亦沦陷亡殒，爱把距离和时辰鲸吞。

01

下了出租车就被空气里的湿热围剿，此类焖锅里炖着汤一样的气候比较容易使人烦闷和精神晕厥，集中力直线下降。起得太早，于是只匆忙把隐形眼镜装在行李的空隙中。金道英现在只能透过镜片，看外面的普通建筑，整个世界浸泡在他的视野里，有水的波纹，强烈自然光横冲直撞垂在周遭的世界，他眯着眼睛，后悔自己没有戴上一顶棒球帽。

直到坐在酒店的大厅里吹着中央空调，氟利昂才让金道英有了二次呼吸和二次存活的实感，他瘫在真皮沙发上，跟社长发kakaotalk：「到了」。

他英语不太行，中文更不在交流范围内，但是被单独外派的次数不少，社长都信任他。在出租车上女司机还热情地问他是不是第一次来香港，他想不明白了，因为记忆里有一块尖锐的断层，这无法再次拔节生长出的厚厚一层里是不是含有一个香港，是无法被回答的。

在前台用蹩脚英语说明预约的时候金道英才痛下决心要好好学习外语。站在他左边跟前台边申办续住边插科打诨着寒暄的青年转过头来问他：不是大陆人吧？

不是，不是，是南韩来的。金道英摆摆手，用英语回答。倒是惊诧这个年轻人一眼看出他不是大陆人，他在香港只认识一个黄旭熙，但是自从后者跳了槽跑到内地去做模特，金道英也很少和他联系。来香港也是社长一时兴起，要他做个关于这片土地的特色专题。

我能帮你翻译的。郑在玹说，我也是。

金道英露出了被救赎的眼神，看着郑在玹对自己用韩语说，我也是南韩来的。

酒店的水平马马虎虎，比不上新世界和香格里拉，但是总比八十年代破旧的旺角要来得富贵。气氛倒是很清净的，没什么噪音，呼吸声也清晰的很。走廊的墙壁上贴了香槟色的墙纸，也整齐陈列了各式各样的壁挂照片，像是在宣告一百多年来香港的变迁，如同沿着弥敦道从旺角到尖沙咀，凝视静态的、形形色色来来往往的传教士、商人、军人，妓女、嫖客和赌徒，都随着时间的沉积而陷进隐形二向箔的陷阱里，挤压多次，老老实实地二维着，镶嵌在人们目所能及的回忆里。

郑在玹帮金道英提了行李送到门口，指了指走廊尽头，说：我住那边，左拐第一间，201，如果有事情可以找我。金道英点点头算是表示知道了，看了看墙上的挂钟指到八点半，试着对郑在玹发出邀约：我看还早，要不要来坐坐，总得谢谢你。

没有什么比这个更能拉近人的情感距离，金道英知道的，他也需要发展潜在的采访对象，总要了解为什么全世界有那么多人都留恋这里。同样是异国他乡的旅人，难道无需拥抱着互相取暖吗？但郑在玹抬着头指了指挂钟，笑着说：那个啊，早就停摆了，我住在这里几天了，没见它动过。

金道英这才注意到静态的钟表，三根指针各自背离，没能妥帖地垛叠，指向不同的方向，很容易给人指一条分道扬镳的道路。他干咳了两下，开始后悔自己明显急切的谄媚，真是个错误，他心里骂了自己一下，笑得很微妙，弧度测好似的，跟郑在玹说：那不打扰你休息了，晚安。

晚安。郑在玹说，我们见过吗？

金道英被问住了，暗自琢磨这年头的搭讪方式怎么也像时尚潮流一样返古二十年了，匆忙摇着脑袋，应该没有吧应该没有吧。

有的。郑在玹弯着眼睛笑起来的时候就没有那么拒人千里外的完美感，让金道英想起来之前住在自己隔壁的那家人，那个小男孩会大声地问他叔叔要不要来我们家吃部队火锅，男孩的父母总让他改口喊金道英哥哥。

郑在玹转身离开的时候金道英才发现他的港式衬衫湿漉漉地黏在后背上，隐约看出起伏的背肌线条，金道英又想起这个人穿着运动短裤并很没顾忌地吊着两根裤带，弯折的膝盖透露着裸露的粉红，他的小腿线条细腻而绵长，一声猫的撒娇那样拉伸开来。这种十分年轻的荷尔蒙对金道英来说过于旺盛，他感受到自己体内分泌多巴胺的活动开始激烈。好在旅途中的人体力总是令人堪忧，疲惫和倦意在深夜如洪水猛兽般席卷而来的时候，他也顾不上什么交好和采访，拿着房卡进了屋子，趴在床上吸着陌生的气息，昏昏沉沉地陷进睡眠，他迅速下沉，在被褥中凶猛坠落，空调吹出的机械风如同海潮，稀松平常，让沉睡又变得像原始的死亡。

怎么会没见过呢？你明明再次住在214房。郑在玹躺在自己的床上想。电视屏幕仍在闪烁，床头墙壁上反射显像管投映过来的光，又落到郑在玹的眼睛里，一气呵成，巧妙的光学传递。其实他自己也没什么底气，只是觉得过于面熟，一份来自潜意识里的自信心又来作祟，跟他说这么个人你肯定见过了，就在两年前，那杯深水炸弹的后头。

02

金道英对香港的了解多数来自于黄旭熙，这个人的韩语说得并不地道，但据外联部的中国籍师姐说，这个人的中文说得也不怎么样，糙里糙气的塑料香港普通话味儿。所以当他第一次到达香港的时候，全然是靠着黄旭熙的蹩脚语音指挥向左向右向前看，到最后他直怀疑黄旭熙到底是不是本地人。除了他兴致勃勃地在彼端给金道英介绍着尖沙咀的小店儿，甚至把元朗的华嫂冰室的位置和门面发了图片，叫金道英一定要去吃，别的任何指挥在金道英眼里都像是熊瞎子。

然而固执如金道英，此人一贯秉持着能躺着绝不走动的原则，在酒店的电梯里心不在焉地看着kakaotalk不断蹦出来来自黄旭熙的消息，手里的笔记本手提包都没拿稳，沿着手心快要掉地上的时候，另一只手帮他拎起了带子，重新挂到他的手上。金道英匆忙地瞥了这只手，白又骨节分明，关节处的皮肤是裸粉色，不太像亚热带季风气候里养出来的皮肤，但却也是非常自然而健康的颜色。

谢谢。金道英僵硬地讲中文，似乎也是在试探什么。对方轻轻笑起来，用英语问他：Foreigner？

金道英锁了屏幕把手机放回自己的口袋，点了点头说I’m Korean，又问What about you，非常保守的韩国口音，腔调却十分可爱，像是有什么刻意的铺陈在里头，很有北纬三十度以上的蓬勃气息。

那巧了，郑在玹用很惊喜地语气回他，我也是。他像是在审视什么，又很快意识到什么，收敛了自己的情绪。太收放自如，情绪于他如具象物体，金道英这样想着。

住在哪儿？

214。

挺好的数字，跟我生日一样。

那你住哪间啊？问这句话的时候电梯门刚好打开，郑在玹沿着电梯门口对着的走廊指过去，说：就在那儿，沿着这个走廊走，左拐第一间，201。

还真挺巧的。金道英想。

酒店楼下不远处是一家酒吧，声色犬马始于夜晚十一点，对于压抑着的年轻一代来说，被黑夜、霓虹灯、酒精、情欲包裹着的才叫做夜晚，它足够有魅力让人沉迷其中，毋需罪大恶极，只需要小小的越轨，就能给人带来视觉听觉和感觉上的最大快感。精神上的高潮也是好的高潮，只要一点点后劲儿十足的酒精，人们就能乐上一个夜晚。醉后谁去管洪水滔天和第二天依旧会到来的日常工作呢？

雪克壶里塞满了洋酒和酸性果汁饮料，在肉眼看不见的黑暗之处发生激烈的反应，令人拍案叫绝的天作之合向来大多不见光。新生的悠长味道落入丰腴的高脚杯，小型引子快速从杯口滑落到深水区，缀饰是热情酸涩又甜蜜的柠檬片。烈性深水炸弹就此形成。

郑在玹就是透过那杯深水炸弹，看到了躲在气泡后小心翼翼喝酒的金道英。

性与性之间的冲突并不发生在带着爱的性里，哪怕是一夜情。金道英被吻着背靠在电梯间，玫瑰金属的色泽落在他的发旋上，坚实的把手硌在他的腰上，但他无暇顾及，只想着怎么能从郑在玹的唇齿间得到一点不让自己溺毙的呼吸。深水炸弹的味道并不浓烈，甚至连果汁的味道都被酒精稀释到寡淡，但是后劲儿却在这场性事开始之前堪堪开始，就像在他的舌尖点上了蓝色火焰，他开始慌乱，如同情窦初开一样心悸，他感觉自己任何时候都有可能被轻易卷走。

借着酒意好像能更胆大妄为了，金道英这样想着，但还是扯着自己的手盖住了眼睛，又偷偷从指缝中伺机观察要将自己占有的年轻男人。郑在玹弓着背从金道英的下颏流连下去，介于吻和啃噬之间的巧妙平衡，讨巧地在喉结、锁骨和敏感起伏的胸部使坏。金道英突然觉得有点委屈，他透过手指间的狭窄缝隙去看郑在玹肌肉的线条，想着那应该是自己攀扶的地域，他的目光下移看到捏着自己腰际的弯曲手指，忽而觉得这几根手指如果夹着香烟会更性感，还有他绷紧了力量就能看清楚的腹肌，还有，被金道英抓过去回吻时，偶尔害羞而肩膀倾斜的角度。

这种视觉上纯粹刺激的性爱对金道英这种艺术工作者来说比爱更加永恒，他想占有，他于是按灭了床头灯，松开耷在额头上的双臂向空气中打捞，直到勾住郑在玹的脖子，热烈地吻过去。他突然觉得自己十分自私，在逼仄的目光里只容得下正在他身体里开疆拓土的人。郑在玹在他耳边轻轻说，你看看我，看着我吧。金道英沉醉于这种意乱情迷，正如在很长一段时间内进行了与梦的勾结。

我们在爱里做爱。

抵达高潮的时候，金道英的脑子里这样混混沌沌地阐述。

我或许十分爱他。

03

金道英在抵达香港之前把王家卫的三部曲看掉了，顺便还看了其他的片子，但是那些电影大多是六十年代的事情，几十年过去了，一个人能从小孩成为老人，一个独裁者能够被群众赶下神坛，一个妓女会变成老鸨，不消说，其他的事情也都会变迁。他有点记不起来两年前的事故，在回首尔的途中，一场小小的事故。仿佛没有失去太多，只是一块无足轻重的记忆，他可以选择完全不留恋，因为活着总有更要命的负担。

就当是，欣欣向荣蒙太奇。

半夜被门口的声音吵醒，大概是蜜月旅行的新婚小夫妻吵架，闹在走廊里，其他的门都或大或小敞开一条缝，没有一个旅客不被这吵闹声惊醒，大家打开门才惊讶于这座小旅馆的包容性，各种肤色各种语言，金道英看着对门讲德语的那个人，似乎都可以闻见慕尼黑的啤酒和釀香肠猪脚的味道。还有吵着架的夫妻，讲语速最快的语言，似枪炮，他脑子里浮现快板弗朗明哥。

收声啦黐线！

保安大吼大叫，大伙霎时收声，酒店霎时归结到冷酷的夜间。

拐角的郑在玹突然露出乱糟糟的脑袋，眯着眼睛往这个地方瞧，金道英能明显地感受到他的目光赤裸，沿着自己的手臂筋脉缓缓落到自己的嘴唇上。这目光使他沉醉，仿佛灵魂失格，全然成为一杯深水炸弹。

夜晚的时候总是很不清醒的，真轻松，失去的过去和还未到来的未来都是这个人的。

郑在玹的房间构造简单得很，就是老老实实的木质结构，有漂亮的大飘窗和欧式窗帘，像近乎木讷酿造的白葡萄酒。他们在此类性冷淡的场景中像是彼此的殉道者，靠着欲望来消解罪名和救赎，想得很好。

金道英被按在门板上亲吻，他垂下眼睛也回吻过去，郑在玹的嘴唇吻起来十分性感，因为缺水而有一些起伏的死皮，在金道英的吻渡过去津液之后，那些死亡的标识又重新润湿获得新生，由此他吻得更起劲儿。喉咙之间碾磨好所有的喘息，一点一点掰碎了从唇齿间挤出来，这就像春日融化的冰棱。他引诱着郑在玹在他的喉咙处留下标记，那使他感到自己很放肆，不同于往日的放肆，这是他放纵的快乐。

电视还开着，郑在玹点播了洪尚秀的影片，一个竭尽全力挖掘人内心欲望和不安的导演，从不关心社会议题，只关心无所谓的情绪。金道英被扯着带到床上，床垫太软，他再次陷进去，他勾着郑在玹的黑色背心扯到脖子，笨拙地去亲吻他的小腹，也愿意伸出半根舌头来舔舐腹部明显的线条。他的眼角飞扬，像是在宣告什么，郑在玹似乎接收到了讯号，搂住了他的背。

……你叫……什……名字……金道英用残存的理智提问，就算他此刻还算清醒，但身体里雀跃的是别人的手指，他皱眉绝不仅仅只是因为异样的疼痛或是舒适感，还有其他的关于羞涩和爱的元素在。

在玹，郑在玹，记住我的名字吧，金道英。

他没回答，闷闷地咬着下嘴唇，咬疼了就换枕头套咬，白色的布料上是一圈口水浸湿了的牙印。他怎么会忘记这个人，这么重要的人，住在深水炸弹气泡里的人。清晰明了的断层裹挟了关于郑在玹的全部，裹挟了他关于香港的全部记忆，这不公平。

他被郑在玹的手指操到半死不活，弓着背把自己脆弱大开的洞口留给完美的一夜情对象。郑在玹看着他过分明显的脊椎骨，一节一节地吻下去，在金道英颤抖间进入了他。但他有点惊诧，在自己贯穿他的每一次，金道英都像一个不会说话的孩子一样哭，哭得无法自拔也无法收场，哭得认真又动人。他于是把金道英转过来面对面地做着，吻去他的眼泪，说，看看我吧，道英哥，道英，看着我。

金道英睁开眼睛看着他，眼皮儿还是红的，他感到自己哭成了废墟，在被翻转过来的这一刻，很着急地搂过郑在玹，后者的手指穿进了他柔软的头发温柔摩挲，就像他的性器还停留在他身体里一样。他们做爱带着欲望、带着同情、带着怜悯、带着杀伐果断、带着未知和陌生，还有爱。郑在玹的气息在金道英的灵魂里又一次复活，就像是流淌着生命的广阔河流，容纳所有模样的金道英，他在岸边行走，像从沙漠里流浪出来的旅人，贪婪地索取郑在玹的温度。他们在情欲里迷失灵魂，又在情欲里灵魂相认。大多数爱情关系，可能也是这样开始的。

在玹呐，在玹，抱抱我吧。

沸腾的血液告诉郑在玹，他有多爱，金道英柔嫩的喟叹和幻觉般的呻吟，漂亮的声音在逐层递进的技巧卖弄中逐渐爬高，然后变到带有幸福感的哭腔，像是舌根间的小舌音，无助地颤抖。

你别想跑。

汗涔涔的后背在床上翻滚，纯白色的布料也显出了难以预料的斑驳。发丝湿漉盖在眼前，他们拥抱着对方，陷入混乱呼吸。月亮的光是窜进来的，偷摸着，窥伺异样又高尚的性爱。

他们最终都抵达了高潮。

别把我忘记了。郑在玹说。

不会了，我会永远把你抱住。

FIN.


End file.
